Interactive features such as social media, games, security, and site services may be accessed through mobile phones or devices. Standards may define one or more specifications and features for mobile networks, systems, and devices. Presently, mobile, i.e., portable and wireless, devices are readily available and universally used, especially where a large group of people are attending the same event. Accordingly, since the popularity of such devices has increased so dramatically, managing large numbers of mobile devices in an environment where a large group of people are gathered in one place may be desirable.